A Stolen Moment
by 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye
Summary: Summary: What if, instead of going back to her apartment, Riza went to Roy’s? What if he hadn’t stayed out so late, and not called her, and was there? Then what would happen? SPOILERS for Chapter 72 of Manga. ROYAI


A Stolen Moment (One-Shot)

**Rated: R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to H.A. This one-shot is based off of FMA Manga Chapter 72.**

**Warning: Heated moments, Lemon, language, ROYAI (heavy), Sexual Situations. SPOILERS!**

Summary: What if, instead of going back to her apartment, Riza went to Roy's? What if he hadn't stayed out so late, and not called her, and was there? Then what would happen? SPOILERS for Chapter 72 of Manga.

* * *

Instead of going home like she should have, instead of keeping her low profile, and making sure no danger came to her or any of her former colleagues, she was heading to a place that she should feel forbidden from. She was going towards Colonel Roy Mustang's apartment.

'I don't give a damn if they're watching me or not. Let them watch, let them see.' She thought nastily, and very unlike herself. All rational reasoning seemed to have vanished from her mind. Years of yearning, and of wanting had plunged through her. If anyone could comfort her from this new evil, from this…seemingly child-like being, it was her Colonel. Just seeing him, hearing his voice, would bring her some small comfort.

It didn't take her long to reach his apartment doorstep. She didn't hesitate to knock, either. She heard heavy footsteps come towards the door, and a glass being set down on a table. The door opened a crack, and then opened fully to reveal a surprised Colonel Mustang. "Lieutenant…" he said, completely baffled.

"I'm…I'm sorry to come calling so late, but I knew you'd still be awake." She said, looking suddenly embarrassed, a pink blush coming to her cheeks. "Come in, quickly. They're probably watching us." He said, taking her hand and practically dragging her in.

"I don't care. Let them watch." She said, her voice suddenly adapting a small pitch to it. One of fear and anger. "Hawkeye….Riza. What happened, you're chalk white." He remarked, handing her his unfinished glass of brandy. She sipped it a couple time, and sat herself on his couch, shaking her head.

"I met the first…Roy, I met Pride." She whispered, for the first time showing true raw emotion. Something, for all we know, she probably only showed to this man, Roy Mustang. Suddenly Roy was seated beside her, his voice strained, and angry sounding. "What did he do to you, what is his human form?" he asked urgently.

She sat the glass down after she drained it, and shook her whole body again. "At first…I couldn't believe it. He did nothing to me…he was so…polite about it…well not truly polite, but in a way. But his voice went from childlike to…just plain awful and it turned out he was no child at all. He told me who he was, and then finished by telling me…telling me he'd be watching me from the shadows, always." She said in a slight rush, her body quaking slightly.

Without hesitation, Roy wrapped an arm around, her attempting to steady her. "Bastard, who is he, what mask is he hiding behind?" he questioned. "The Fuhrer's son…Selim." She said simply, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. How dare these homunculi strike fear and terror into her. Nobody had ever been able to do that. She was ashamed to feel this way now. She was a proud and strong woman, but somehow, they had managed to slightly demolish her barrier.

"That would make some sense…but…a child…" Roy murmured, fitting more pieces together. Riza spoke softly, her voice not shaking anymore. "I hate this. I hate being watched, I hate being torn away from my promises, I hate that they chose our country for their little games and utter nonsense. I hate them!" she whispered, her eyes hardened and flashing with anger.

Roy put a hand to her cheek, causing her to look at him, and then down at the couch. "I hate it just as much as you do, but until I come up with some kind of…plan, or Fullmetal returns with one, or something happens…we have to endure this, unfair way of life we've been thrown into. The office is so…empty and big with you and the others in it. I miss you the most though. I never got the courage or the chance to tell you before…" he said, trailing off.

"Tell me what, Roy?" she murmured softly, her heart giving a jerk and hope bubbling inside her. She'd never admit it, but she found herself in love with this man. Her life was devoted to him and his purpose. It revolved around him. It was so hard to keep it locked away, so difficult not to tell him straight out that she cared deeply for him.

He smirked, that smirk that she'd come to adore. "That I have feelings for you. Feelings that are wrong in the eyes of the higher-ups. Feelings that are forbidden between a Colonel and his protective First Lieutenant." He stated simply. Her heart melted. 'He does care for me!' her mind shouted, her heart bursting with happiness that he shared her feelings for him.

"You do?" she asked, suddenly shy. He chuckled, remembering just exactly how girly Riza Hawkeye could get if shoved into the right situations. "That I do, and I trust, by the way you're acting now, and by the way you're so protective of me, and other small details, that you feel the same way?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do…ever since I was a girl and you came to study fire alchemy from my father…" she said, her amber eyes looking into his onyx ones. His smirk turned into a smile, and unbeknownst to them, they were drifting closer. "That long? You have a very, very good way of hiding those feelings. And I'm glad you do. I'd hate to loose you. I don't think I'd've made it this far, or that I could make it any further without you." He stated bluntly.

She could feel his breath on her face, smell his scent. It was so…Roy. It smelt like forest, and pine, a very sweet, manly smell. "I made a promise, I intend to keep it until I see you at the Fuhrer's desk, with full honors." She said, and he became intoxicated by her floral scent that seemed to be mixed with cinnamon and spice.

A soft rain began to fall outside, steadily getting harder, and thunder rumbled. "Rain, you're useless now…" she teased softly, her lips inches away from his. "Not really…there are other things I can do in the rain…I don't need alchemy to set a burning desire in you, Riza." He said, his lips touching hers softly as he began to kiss her.

At first it was a sweet tender kiss, unlike anything she'd ever been able to dream off, or daydream of. Then it turned into demanding, hot and fiery. They both wanted each other, why hold back? Who gave a damn if the government was watching them? They chose to seize the moment, and live in that moment. They both knew, it could be the only chance they'd ever have again.

She broke the kiss, tears in her amber eyes. "I love you, I want you to know that, Roy Mustang. I love you." She whispered, running a hand over his face and through his hair. He kissed her softly. "And I love you, Riza Hawkeye. Most deeply, and truly." He murmured, standing up, and taking her hand.

Before she knew it, she was in a fierce embrace, holding onto him for life. "I promise that we'll get out of this, Riza. And as soon as I become Fuhrer, I'm going to marry you, and give you more flowers than are in this living room right now…" he said. She gave him a watery laugh, looking around at all the flowers. "Why did you buy all of them?" she asked softly, letting him brush away the tears.

"I got drunk…" he said simply, although her gave her a different answer in his eyes, and she understood. If they were being watched, he couldn't possibly say. She kissed him again, savoring the feeling and the taste. "Take me to your bed…" she demanded quietly, her eyes closed. He smirked, hoisting her up in his arms and walking a few paces to his bedroom, and standing her back on her legs.

"I know you promised me, and I love you even more for that. But we both know, Roy that there's a chance we won't make it and I want to make love to you just incase." She stated softly, unbuttoning his shirt. His was well toned and had all the right muscles and such in all the right places. Just like she'd dreamed. But of course, he was her dream man.

"My sweet, darling, angel…" he murmured, taking her clip out of her hair, and running a hand through her long tresses. "Positively gorgeous…" he whispered, kissing her as they undressed one another slowly, running their hands over the others body. To memorize, to feel, to embed it in their heads.

* * *

:::::: LEMON::::

Finally, he laid her down on the bed, kissing down her neck, and when he heard the most delicious moan escape her throat, he closed his eyes. That was something he hadn't ever told anyone, not even Maes. He'd always dreamed of having Riza in his bed. And now, to finally have it happen was positively mind-blowing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him take her. After the foreplay of course. Apparently, it was something the both demanded. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper as he entered her slowly, savoring the feel of it. Her body was on fire with her desire, with her passion for him. He kissed her thoroughly as he began moving his hips up against hers, and he delighted in having her chest brush against his.

"Roy…" she whispered his name, kissing his neck, and letting her tongue flicker against it for the briefest moment. He smirked, grinding his hips against hers. "My Riza…" he murmured, kissing her softly.

Their bodies moved in perfect unison, as if they were made for one another. She was like hot, smooth silk beneath him. When at last she moaned out his name, and he felt her release, he felt so complete. He was even more content a few seconds later when he released his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, though lightly so he didn't crush her.

:::::End Lemon:::::

* * *

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her heart. "I love you…" she murmured, her hands caressing his back. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay in her arms forever. "I love you…" he told her softly, listening to her heartbeat.

He rolled off her, and sat up, putting his head in his hands. She sat up beside him, her golden hair falling around past her shoulders. "Roy, how many children do you want?" she asked quietly. He smirked, looking over at her. "Four. Two girls and two boys." He said. She smiled, her eyes holding a trust in them. "If I'm going to marry you, I want it to be a medium sized wedding. I don't want the entire country in one little church watching us get married. Mr. Fuhrer." She teased him.

"Not yet, but I will be. I promise." He chuckled, kneeling in front of her on the bed now. She entwined both her hands with his, and smiled at him. "You're absolutely wonderful, better than I ever imagined." She said, leaning against him. "I should hope so." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll leave before dawn. But for now, I'll stay with you, in this stolen moment." She smiled sadly, kissing his lips softly.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, blurred visions of last night in his head, and a note on the pillow beside him. Next to it was a ring.

_Roy,_

_The ring was a gift to me from my mother before she died. Now I'm giving it to you to help you get through everything. In return, I took one of your shirts. That way when I go to sleep at night, you'll have your arms around me, and I'll feel safe. I cannot wait to be with you again. It won't take long though, I have a feeling something will happen soon. _

_I love you,_

_Riza. _

Her elegant writing made him smile as he turned the ring over in his hand, looking at it. It was gold, and simple. He got up, and dressed for another boring day at work, and hesitated putting the ring on his finger. He rummaged through a box in his closet before pulling out a necklace chain that had nothing on it. He slipped the ring onto it, and put it on. Stuffing it under his jacket and undershirt, he smirked.

He wouldn't wear it on his finger until the day he married Riza. For now he'd carry it everywhere with. Just like she'd sleep with his shirt on. They'd have each other. No matter what. And they would survive whatever this horrible government threw at them.

* * *

Riza smiled when she entered H.Q., noticing fresh flowers everywhere. "I wonder who gave everyone all these flowers!" she heard an over excited cadet squeal. She continued walking, passing by Roy without even blinking an eye. "Fancy seeing you on this side of the building, Lieutenant." He said easily, sipping his morning coffee. 

"I'm on business for the Fuhrer, Colonel Mustang." She said shortly, but before she turned down another hallway, she looked back at him, right into his eyes. She saw the sunlight hit his neck, and smiled. And he smirked as he saw a bit of white shirtsleeve poking out of her bag. She looked away just as quickly as he did when she disappeared around the corner.

'I love you…' was what they both thought every time they passed one another in town square, or wherever else. Yeah, they'd make it though it all.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, tell me what you think. I like it, but then again if I think about it too much I don't like it all that much, lol. So just drop a review for me, tell me how I did. 


End file.
